1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal apparatus with TV (television) program receiving function, and a TV antenna with function as an input pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been commercially available and popular portable terminal apparatuses with TV function, such as cellular phone with TV function, which displays a TV (television) image on the display and outputs voice from the speaker or the like whereby a user can watch a TV program.
As such portable terminal apparatuses are increasingly demanded to become further multifunctional, smaller and lighter, it is important to use internal space of the apparatus as effectively as possible.
In Japanese Patent Application laid open Nos. HEI7-336759 and HEI11-284419, there is disclosed a portable terminal with an input function by an input pen. The portable terminal has a display capable of receiving an input from a touch panel, by using an antenna integrated with a touch pen to render the terminal smaller and lighter.
However, there is the following problem in the case of providing an antenna integrated with an input pen for manual input as described above to the above-mentioned conventional portable terminal apparatuses with TV function.
Radio wave used for radio communication (900/1800, 1900 MHz in the case of GSM; 2000 MHz in the case of W-CDMA; and 800 MHz in the case of CDMA) has a narrower frequency range and a higher frequency than that used for terrestrial TV broadcasting. Therefore, a TV receiving antenna (TV antenna) requires a larger volume than such a radio communication antenna, which also causes the space required for storage to be larger.
Consequently, even if the radio communication antenna provided separately from the TV antenna is servable as the input pen, the effect on the small size and light weight of the apparatus is reduced because the TV antenna is larger.
For this reason, and also for reducing radio wave radiation to the user during the radio communication, a planar inverted F antenna is often used in the conventional portable terminal apparatuses with TV function. In this case, the radio communication antenna cannot be integrated with the input pen due to its shape.